1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to container support apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved refuse container caddy apparatus wherein the same is arranged for the ease of transport of a refuse container, as well as the lifting and maintaining the lid in a raised orientation relative to the underlying container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Container transport apparatus of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art for the support and movement of refuse containers and the like. Such apparatus is exemplified in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,362,309; 4,984,704; 4,821,903; and 5,040,808.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a transport container structure arranged for the ease and manipulation of a refuse container, as well as the lifting and maintaining in a raised orientation the container lid and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.